tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lei Wulong
Lei Wulong to postać w serii'' Tekken , wprowadzona w Tekken 2'' i powracająca w kolejnych częściach. Opis postaci Człowiek, który żyje dla swojej pracy. Lei jest uprzejmy wobec otaczających go ludzi (chyba, że łamią prawo). W jego'' przerywnikach w Tekken 5'', widać jak zwraca się do swoich przyjaciół (np. Wang Jinrei i Steve Fox) że współczuciem i szacunkiem. Dla wrogów jednak, jest surowy i nie ma oporów, by ich aresztować. Chociaż jego próby mogą być czasem niezdarne. Historia 'Tekken 2' Prolog':'' '''W swoim czasie jeden z najbardziej szanowanych detektywów policji w Honkongu, oficer Lei Wulong rozwinął swój własny styl Kung Fu, i wykorzystuje go na swoją korzyść w obliczu wielu przestępców spotykanych w mieście. Liczne zabójstwa prowadzą do szpiegowania Kazuya Mishima, który był związany z kilkoma Triadami i transakcjami Mafii na całym świecie. Ale stracił wspomnienia podczas katastrofy samolotu i rozpoczął pracę dla Kazuya. Lei ślubował wytropić centrum operacji Kazuya i Bruce. Aby wspomagać dochodzenie, wchodzi drugi Rave wojnę! Koniec Opis: Lei praktykuje jego fotografowanie. Biegnie z kul, uśmiechów i przeładowań. Lei a drugi więcej strzałów. Jest blisko bramy, z dziury po kulach mówiąc "koniec". 'Tekken 3' ' Prolog:' Nie Super gliniarz spoczywa ... Bruce Irvin niemal pchnął Lei'ego na skraj klęski w'' Tekken 2'', ale Lei'emu udało się odchodzić zwycięsko. W czasie lotu do domu Bruce'a samolot rozbił się, zabijając wszystkich pasażerów na pokładzie. Mówiono, że Kazuya Corps byli zaangażowani jako środek tłumiącego Bruc'a. Dochodzenie Lei'ego i intuicja doprowadziły, że wierzył w wypadek i wątpił, że Bruce jest naprawdę martwy. Po ostatnim turnieju, Lei powrócił do pracy jako śledczy z przestępczością międzynarodową. Mimo że 19 lat minęło, nikt nie wierzy, że jest w wieku 45 lat. Znany jako Superpolicjant, on bał międzynarodowo by nawet najpotężniejszych organizacji przestępczych. Wchodzących w jego jurysdykcji są dziwne zaginięcia wybitnych mistrzów sztuk walki. Podczas tych badań, Lei odwiedził człowieka, Heihachi Mishima. Lei poprosił do przyłączenia się do "Króla Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści 3". Dlaczego Heihachi szukał go na zwykły turniej poza Lei. Wierzący w przeznaczenie, Lei czuje że jest powód do tego spotkania. Koniec Opis: Lei praktykuje jego Kung-Fu w ciągu pór roku na Wielki Mur Chińskim. Latem Lei praktykuje cienki spodek; w następującej zimie, Lei praktykuje styl węża Kung-fu, chwytając jaj od wierzchołków bambusa. Animacje dla tych dwóch scenach zostały zaczerpnięte z filmu Jackie Chana Wąż w cieniu orła. Wiosną, Lei praktykuje się szeroki. By jesienią, Lei wreszcie postanawia odpoczynku, śpiąc na posągu Buddy złotym. Tekken 4 Prolog:'' życie Lei spłoneło jak zwykle w pracy policji. Niestety dla niego, jego live-in dziewczyną już dość pracoholikiem życia Lei i wrzucili go na rzecz asystenta Lei. Jak na ironię, asystent działał jako łącznik dla Lei, gdy chciała skontaktować się z nim w pracy. Gdy on dowiedział się o tym, że stał się bardzo przygnębiony. W tym samym czasie, Lei nieudana operację do wytoczenia syndykat zbrodni przed sądem. Lei nie udało się zdobyć agenta w konsorcjum, które pozwoliłoby na policję, by zdjąć konsorcjum za szefa. Porażka kosztowała policji dwa lata o wartości intensywnych tajnych dochodzeń. Rywalyzujący detektywi, którzy zazdrościli gwiazd rekordu Lei przypadku widział w tym szansę na uszkodzenie karierę LEI. Bez wiedzy Lei, rywale zgłaszane przełożonym LEI, że nieudana operację "pozwalając sprawy osobiste, aby wpłynąć na jego wydajność pracy". W wyniku tej zdrady, Lei likwidacji na jeden miesiąc zawieszenia z czynnej służby. Podczas jego zawieszeniu, Lei dowiedział się od informatora, że syndykat knuł zamachu bokser uczestniczących w Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści 4. Konsorcjum podobno wynajął zabójcę do trafienia. Lei myśli, że mógł zdobyć cenne informacje z bokserem o konsorcjum. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, może on również przechwycić mordercę i ustalić wiarygodne połączenia między zabójcą a konsorcjum. Lei do wniosku, że to byłoby wspomóc wysiłki w celu osiągnięcia przez konsorcjum w dół. Lei wszedł do turnieju z nadzieją na odkupienie jego honoru. '''Tekst Epilog:' Po wygraniu turnieju Lei udał się do Mishima Zaibatsu data-center wykopać informacje na temat konsorcjum za wynajętego zabójcę. Koniec Opis: Lei jest w pokoju Mishima Zaibatsu komputer patrząc na informacje o wynajętego zabójcy (Nina Williams), w którym stwierdza, że jest ona obecnie w hotelu Leanne. O dzień lub później, Lei jest w hotelu gotowy do zatrzymania Nina od przeprowadzenia syndykatu plany. On popiersia otworzyć drzwi krzycząc "Zatrzymaj!'". '''Nina odpala kilka strzałów, które są uniknął przez Lei. Lei wraca do pokoju i widzi, że Nina uciekła. Myśląc szybko, Lei ześlizguje rury drenażowej i biegnie po drugiej stronie ulicy. Kiedy osiągnie on, spostrzega, że Nina i Steve patrzą na siebie. Lei potem krzyczy "zamrożenia" ponownie i Steve pomaga uciec Nina, walka Lei. Lei strzela dwa strzały i jeden piłka Nina w nogę. Steve stemple Lei, przewracając go. Obraz z wybitym Lei jest wyświetlana obok linii głowy głoszących nową znaleziono LEI chwałę. Lei uśmiecha się do kamery i końcach sceny. Tekken 5' "Podręcznik Tekst: ". Policji Super "Interpol detektyw z Hong Kongu, AKA Lei badał seryjne morderstwa incydentów w dojo na całym Chinach, gdy sprawca zniknął. Po podobnym incydencie w Japonii, Lei był pewien, kolejnym celem będzie Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści 5 i postanowiła przystąpić do konkursu samego siebie. Prolog:'' ''Super detektyw Lei Wulong. Lei ponownie na pierwszych stronach gazet po aresztowaniu kilku członków Syndaktu na zakończenie Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści 4. Lei szybko zainteresował się ciąg ataków na salach treningowych sztuk walki w całych Chinach i rozpoczęła dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Wśród ofiar było wielu znanych mistrzów Kung Fu, że Lei znał osobiście. Lei wylewa cały swój wysiłek w dochodzeniu, ale ataki ustały nagle i szlak poszedł na zimno. Pewnego dnia, Lei otrzymał raport, że kilka podobnych ataków wydarzył się na dojo w Japonii. To było wtedy, że Lei zaczął podejrzewać wydarzenia były ze sobą powiązane i że sprawca z pewnością byłaby w turnieju King of Iron Fist 5. '''Epilog: Tekst Przed Lei jest w stanie cieszyć się jego zwycięstwo w turnieju, wraca do Hong Kongu dla nowego dochodzenia. Koniec'' Opis:'' Lei walczy przestępcę na szczycie poruszającego autobusie. Z powodzeniem pokonuje karnego i kajdanki niego. Donosi on z powrotem do swojego przełożonego, że ma podejrzanego w areszcie, ale zanim będzie mógł zakończyć rozmowy, Lei jest uderzony z tyłu przez znak nadchodzącej, przewracając go z autobusu. Lei wzdycha i mówi: "'' To zostawi ślad''". ''Tekken 6'' "Tekst Prolog:'' '' W pogoni Fengiem Wei za jego przestępstwami, wojsko wysyła Lei do Japonii. W ślad za Feng Wei jest nieskuteczne, Lei jest bezradny, a on wraca do Hong Kongu. W Chinach w zupełnym chaosie i zamieszek dzieje się często, Lei zaczął się niecierpliwić. Lei znał prawdziwą przyczyną zamieszek było przyczyną Mishima Zaibatsu. W próbie aresztowania Jin Kazama, Lei wchodzi w Turnieju Króla Żelaznej Pięści 6. Koniec Opis: Na chińskiej ulicy rynku, Lei Wulong właśnie dostał zamówienie na makaron. Ale posiłek został przerwany, gdy anonimowy złodziej zobaczył uciekających przez scenę z torbą. Instynktownie Lei kopie stołek, na którym siedział on, niedoszły złodziej wstał. ponownie, złodziej ucieka i Lei kopie stołek po raz drugi, mówiąc "Zostaw go tutaj!". Stołek uderza złodzieja na plecach, tak zwany "boomeranging" go, zmuszając go do upadku i natychmiastowego aresztowania. Po raportach Lei nadaję, że "ma torebkę w areszcie" (podczas gdy wciąż trzymając talerz z makaronem), próbuje usiąść i zjeść (nieświadomie tego, co zrobił z taboretu), tylko do upadku ... z talerzem i makaronem, spadł na górze twarzy (ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, że było słychać było Lei krzyczy z bólu). Ciekawostki *Lei przypomina trochę Jackie Chana. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 3 Kategoria:Tekken 4 Kategoria:Tekken 5 Kategoria:Tekken 6 Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament Kategoria:Tekken Tag Tournament 2